tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Thracia
| races = | demonym = Thracian | government = Monarchy | head of state = King | leader1 = Elrond | ageoftga = Second Age | p1 = Eblana | s1 = Folsworth Woods | s2 = Celenia | s3 = Mori'Taure | s4 = Falgorn | s5 = Traquine }} Thracia was a nation of elves in the Second Age ruled by King Elrond Thracia. It also had a population of nymphs living near the creeks of the great forest as well as goblins in the darkest parts of the woods. This nation did not have any known capital, as elves often moved to different locations within their woods. None of the human leaders of other kingdoms knew of the name of the big forest, so they just made up a name for it: Thracia. At some point the elves were attacked by legions of monsters commanded by the demon lord Yurius, and this eventually led the knight Agarwaen into the woods to put an end to Yurius's evil in the Manster Rebellion. Years after the rebellion, Arawn Losstarot began a war to wipe out all the elves from the world, which led to the Explosion and the founding of new nations while the once united elven kingdom of Thracia fractured into smaller elven kingdoms within the new nations that rose from the ashes of the old world. History Origins Thracia was originally part of Eblana until the First Banishment rearranged the Land of the Living. When the Second Age began, several elves migrated to this new land after it had been abandoned by humans and began planting trees there among the already massive oaks that existed. Several nymphs appeared in Thracia as well, coexisting with elves and remaining near the creeks, only interacting with elves for breeding purposes, a favour which younger male elves were happy to provide. Elves rarely came out of their forests, so few were seen roaming the streets of other kingdoms. When they were, they were mostly met with prejudice from the thick-headed, bigger humans, and they often stayed away from dwarves as well as they considered them to not be graceful enough. Elves were quick and silent and were the best archers in the world, and even humans had to grudgingly accept this fact. None of the human leaders of other kingdoms knew of the name of the big forest, however, so they just made up a name for it: Thracia. Elves were happy to adopt this name, and it became the family name which the High Kings of Thracia would use as a sign of goodwill to humans who were outnumbering elves and who they didn't want any quarrel with. The noble houses all answered to the High King whose word was absolute. King Elrond Thracia became the most famous ruler of the Thracian line, being the third High King to sit on the Silver Throne. He fathered four children who were Princess Galadriel Thracia and Princes Celen Thracia, Sindaros Thracia and Thylus Thracia. Time of Strife During the Manster Rebellion, the demon lord Yurius took over the army of Manster and sent it to attack Thracia where he sensed strong magical energy that he wanted for himself. Agarwaen, actually the exiled Prince Isildur of Manster, decided to answer the elves' call for help and formed the Fellowship of Miletos with several other prominent adventurers to defend Thracia against Yurius's menace. He had lived in exile among elves who had treated him as their own, but he not only fought for their sake but also for the sake of Princess Galadriel whom he had fallen in love with. Ultimately Yurius was defeated in the Second Banishment, and his monster army was driven back to the pits they came from. Elves would spend the following decades hunting down remnants of Yurius's army to keep the rest of the world safe. Unfortunately Galadriel was severely wounded by Yurius during the clash, and perished before Agarwaen was crowned the rightful King of Manster. Thracian elves learned of the persecution of their kind in Augustia and how Arawn Losstarot was responsible. Due to their commitment to destroying the remnants of Yurius's army in the woods, they couldn't contribute to the war effort much but did send valuable materials to the Grand Alliance from time to time. Legacy The Arawn Losstarot War ended in the Explosion which shattered the world once more, and Thracia's remains became part of the continent of Remon in the aftermath. King Elrond perished during this time, and another personal tragedy hit the Thracian royal family, which made the three princely brothers Celen, Sindaros and Thylus bicker among themselves for the title of the High King. This bickering led to the division of the royal line as each brother took their bannermen with them and founded new, separate elven kingdoms in the Celenian Forest, Folsworth Woods (also known as Thylus Kingdom), and Mori'Taure (also known as Sindaros Kingdom), each named after the three Princes who had settled into their respective forests. Additionally, some elves chose not to follow the Princes and ended up on Falgorn, Traquine, and Tronin Desert instead. The glory days of Thracia were over, and the fabled Silver Throne had been lost while elves were now scattered around the world, in part due to their inner division and because of Arawn's persecution of their kind. Despite this twilight of elves, rumours persisted among them in the form of songs, notably the allegorical "Into the West" found in the Lebenslied song book, about a time when the glory of Thracia would be reborn, and a new High King, or Emperor, in golden armor would unite elves once more and found a glorious kingdom where all elvenkind could live in peace and harmony like they had done many centuries ago. Notable people *House of Thracia See also *Celenia *Eblana *Falgorn *Folsworth Woods *Mori'Taure *Traquine Category:Elves Category:Second Age nations *